shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anton Kourai
Introduction Anton Kourai is an infamous crime lord, commanding significant influence both through his own empire, and his position in the Shikarite. In the case of the latter, he is arguably the de-facto leader of the four, having come to command the most power and influence of all of them after the collapse of Mr Grim's empire. In the underworld, he is known for his ruthless cunning, and his capacity for reading and manipulating people. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality Anton is ruthless and calculating, often taking account of his enemies actions and trying to turn them to his advantage. He is disdainful of recklessness, believing it foolhardy to attempt any venture without considering the risks or consequences of it. He also dislikes taking action when the potential benefits can be acquired by easier or less direct means, such as forgoing dealing with potential enemies when other factions are already taking action against them. He is quite patient as long as his plans are unfolding properly, but can become angered if they are derailed, and is not forgiving to those who intefere with them. He also has some mild paranoid habits, taking precautions against conspiracy and subterfuge even when there is little evidence for it. This is most likely justified by the fact that he himself, as well as many of his colleges, are often involved in such underhand schemes. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Anton carries a Shikomizu, disguised as a cane with a head shaped like a bird's skull. The blade is coloured black, and comes to an almost needle like point. When he uses it, Anton adopts a fencing style, using bewilderingly fast flurries of strikes that make the blade appear to be in multiple places at once, making it very hard to block or evade. Weapons Shikomizu Weaponised arm After losing his right arm during the fight with Mr Grim's forces, Anton had a large number of his prefered weapons incorporated into an artificial replacement. This replacement arm is normally kept wrapped in bandages to conceal it's true nature, and is only drawn upon in the rare cases he needs to fight an opponent seriously. He does however often use a yet unidentified concealed gun in the arm to fire at opponents when range is called for. Devil Fruit Shinu Shinu no Mi Anton's devil fruit powers have an infamous reputation of their own, and are the ability for which he is most feared. Anton is able to manipulate death, draining the life from his victims using a dark shadowy aura. He is also able to use this same aura to animate corpses, using them as minions until they eventually disintegrate. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:13th Madman Category:Shikarite